1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of packaging, and in particular to a carton for pharmaceutical products having means for incorporating a leaflet or booklet within the carton to be readily accessible without disturbing the contents of the carton and without interfering with the loading of products into the carton.
2. Description of Related Art
Many products are packaged in boxes or cartons folded from flat cardboard blanks. The exterior of the packaging is typically printed with branding and indicia identifying the product and instructions and information on the use of the product. Particularly in the case of a pharmaceutical product, there is often insufficient space on the exterior of the carton to print all of the required written information relevant to the product, such as dosing instructions and health warnings which may be required to satisfy legislative and product liability requirements, particularly where the same information must be provided in several languages. It is therefore often desirable to include an information bearing insert, such as a folded leaflet or booklet, within the carton along with the product.
Such inserts are generally loaded into the cartons during the packaging process. However, the insertion of a separate insert into the carton during packaging of the product can lead to a number of problems. The inserts and cartons must be supplied to the packaging apparatus separately in coordinated processes, requiring duplicate ordering and stock control requirements and more complex packaging processes. In addition, it becomes necessary to verify that each carton is loaded with the correct insert relevant to the packaged product.
EP 0 911 266 discloses a known carton for packaging pharmaceutical products, wherein a chamber is provided inside the carton, defined by an internal wall and an outer wall of the carton, the outer wall being provided with pre-cut tear lines to define an openable tab or flap for gaining access to the leaflet without unsealing a closure lid of the carton. The insert can be adhered to the flat blank prior to assembly of the carton. Therefore, this arrangement provides the advantage that the insert be supplied with the carton, avoiding the need for the insert to be introduced to the carton during packaging of the product, with the resulting risk that the insert may be omitted or the wrong insert may be supplied.
However, a problem with the arrangement disclosed in EP 0 911 266 is that the insert receiving chamber can interfere with the loading of the product into the carton due to the existence of a gap between the internal and outer walls adjacent the loading opening of the carton.